Talk:Timeline Manga / Fullmetal Alchemist (2009)
End of the Timeline Just to make clear: the info about the events after the Promised Day were taken from the last released Guidebook, the "Fullmetal Alchemist Chronicle" (released in Japan July 29th last). Unfortunatelly, up to this point, we don't have access to the entire timeline presented in that guidebook, just random pages regarding especific and particular events. Therefore, we are putting up information as they made themselves available, which doesn't mean they're more important or that this is a final edition to this article: it's just what "we can garantee as sure and official AT THIS POINT". So, please, if you don't have access to that guidebook, or is not familiar to japanese, or don't have any more official information (that you can assure to be official, since, unfortunatelly, "saying so" cannot garantee your information, so especify the source, where you read that interview/article/information and, if possible, put links to that source), please, refrain from trying to change this article and give us editors the time to improve it, with the propper civility and patience. Turdaewen 14:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm just watching out for those who break the layout, as this is what pisses me off the most. Since I'm among those who has no access to the guidebooks I can't know if the info added is true or false, so I'll just be fixing it when needed. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand your point, Kiadony, and you've done perfectly right. ^^ I just wrote this to make clear that, putting ONE information doesn't mean we believe it to be 'more relevant' than one we haven't put it up yet. ::It's a matter of availability of information and to be careful not to put info we're not 100% sure of, yet. For example: the guy said that the marriage of Ed and Winry happened 2 years after the Promised Day, but the fact is that: we still don't know the exact date of the Promised Day, precisely because we still don't have access to the entire timeline of that Guidebook, so people shouldn't state something they're are not sure about, or that they think it's official because "they read in an english forum, somewhere". That has happened more than once in the Wikia and it's really annoying: if someone is not sure an info or translation is accurate, than leave it to those who can make sure of it. ::The best about having different people editing this wikia is having people with different abilities that can help in different things. Me, myself, I'm not at all very skilled in wikias and their structure: I'm a content editor and I prefere to let the people who do understand the layouts to edit it and concentrate on the info that is put up. ::The least people should do is to be civil and to understand that, if someone is a regular editor of this wikia, is less likely they will spam it. By practice and experience, they have adquired a level of authority and shouldn't be disrespected. Turdaewen 15:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, this is why I also protected the page from anons. Regular editors here more or less understand the principles we go by or at least listen to what others have to say. --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Regarding this page This entire page is a mess. Each link should link to the corresponding manga chapters, rather than just: "Ed and" (links to Ed) "Al uncover" (Links to Al) and so on. Every single link just links to the same things over and over infinitely. I think Ed is linked to 900 times just in this one page. This entire page needs some serious fixes. Tommy-Vercetti 16:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it does... :( Actually, I kinda let it slide, since I was a little busy with my studies, but I'll fix some of the problems here. Turdaewen 22:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) There! I'll still add and fix some things later, but I think it's better already, isn't it? Turdaewen 05:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's looking a lot better, but I noticed you included numerous Barry kills, but never when he was sentenced. I do believe that was mentioned somewhere and it should be included. I don't know what it is, nor do I have that volume yet, so I can't even check. Tommy-Vercetti 13:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No... that was already there, actually. But there's still LOADS of things to put up here. I haven't done it yet because I was up until 3am last night fixing this page and I pratically slept over the keyboard. XD Anyways, yes, we do have the time when Barry was sentenced and I'll put it up this afternoon, along with other things. My goal is to make this page a sort of reference to all the major events of the manga, as well as some curiosities, in terms of chonology (with reference as to where in the manga people can find those events). Turdaewen 16:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC)